


Stay

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [12]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Crying, It’s been like that since part one lol, M/M, One Sided Attraction, Sad, Scott feels helpless, Scott is broken, Toxic Relationship, Unrequited Love, William used Scott for his own amusement, abusive, breaking Scott’s heart: featuring William, breaking someone’s heart, slight smut in the beginning, some self hate, toxic, well i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: William’s bored with Scott.
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Scott Cawthon
Series: I Miss The Misery [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I’m almost done with this series. The side series I’m making will actually be a fully written story. It will be connected to this story. It explains a lot more of what happens before Scott and William had their thing, to Michael’s point of view in between, to the ending and where Scott ends up.   
> It’s not really something that you *have* to read, but if you’d like, it will be coming out soon. It’s going to contain some Jeremike. 
> 
> TW:  
> -Self hate

He bobbed his head in a quick manner. He loves the way the dick in his mouth always hits the back of his throat, warm. He’s gotten better at deepthroating. The way he manages to suck just right, making William gasp. He pulls the cock out of his mouth, swallowing, and licking hard at the ballsack beneath his fingers. He sucks one into his mouth, hand pumping William’s cock in a quick pace, managing to suck the other ball in. When he finally releases them, he licks up the side of William’s dick again, before slowly pushing the cock right back inside of his mouth, easily shoving it down his throat. He looks up at William, eyes heavy, cheeks red. He’s never had as much control as he does now. Something about it, makes him feel grounded. Like all of the past worries he had, we’re simply nothing but paranoia. That Michael is simply just a troubled child. That William didn’t have the urge to…

Scott’s hair was yanked, pulling him off William’s cock. Pre and drool leaked from his mouth, lips red and swollen. William growled lowly at him, gripping his hair tighter. Scott shivered, the slashes on his skin flaring in pain. Blood began to trickle from his arm, a wound reopened from the rough movements. “This isn’t fun anymore.” William says, sighing, leaning against he table head resting in his hand as he looks down at Scott. Scott stares back, eyes widening, lip trembling. The way his eyes start to tear up doesn’t bring William any satisfaction. The way Scott’s breath quickens doesn’t make him want to do anything to continue seeing that scared look. “You’re just...you’re so easy.” William says, hand resting on Scott’s head. He begins to pet the man, noticing how Scott leans into his hand, still eager to please him. It makes William sigh. 

Scott’s breath hitches in his throat, and he clings to William’s leg. “W-What can I do to change your mind?” He asks shakily, tears threatening to fall. 

“That’s the thing,” William says, hand petting Scott once again. Scott is an obedient dog. Listens to everything William says...Another sigh. “The excitement is gone, love. Hitting you isn’t the same, your face is more vile than usual, nothing feels exciting like it used to.”

“Will, please!” Scott finally panics. He’s latching onto William hard, he doesn’t know what to do. He can’t think of what he can do to change the man’s mind. “Something! There has to be something, Master please! I-I’ll do anything!”

William gently runs his nails over Scott’s scalp. “There’s nothing you can do.” He says. This comment forces Scott to break down more. He’s practically sobbing loudly into William’s lap. “Shhh, I know it’s hard..” William says, wiping a few of Scott’s tears away. “This was going to happen eventually. We were never meant to last. You simply don’t have anything that I want anymore.”

Something inside of Scott seemed to start snapping. He pushed back, trying desperately to get William off. Trying to look as appealing as possible through his tear drenched face, even going as far as to choke himself on William’s cock. William watched him with boredom, simply letting him do his thing. It finally got to the point where Scott stopped trying, as the cock in his mouth simply stayed limp. He completely slumped into William’s lap, sobbing. He had nothing else he could do. He didn’t know what he _could_ do. 

William pulled his head up to meet his, wiping Scott’s tears away. “You’ve just lost your appeal, love. It happens. Think of it like this, you’ve surprised me by lasting as long as you have.”

The thing that had begun snapping finally broke. Scott’s eyes continued to leak, yet his brown eyes began to glaze over just a bit. He simply succumbed to the fact that William doesn’t want him anymore. That he’s bored of him. No rational thoughts tried to tell Scott that he’s doing fine. That William is the one who’s at fault. He simply accepted that he’s boring. That he’s not exciting. 

“You’ve truly exceeded my expectations, Scott. As both an employee and pet. You will still be able to see me, darling. I always have high hopes for you.”

Scott slumped down completely into William’s lap, forehead resting against his leg, eyes seeming to glaze over more. He couldn’t even begin to think of how much he wanted to cry. Only that he worked so hard, and all for nothing. That he couldn’t excel at this one thing like he forced himself to with everything else. 

_’I’m boring, useless. I’m not needed anymore, he doesn’t want me…’_

He could feel William’s fingers carding through his hair gently. If this were any other circumstance, he’d be thrilled, heart racing, so in love. 

But now...now he didn’t know what to do. He could feel his whole world collapse around him. Everything that he’s always wished for between himself and William is gone. Everything he wants is gone. He’s not needed, William doesn’t want him anymore. Just like everyone else. He’s the reason. It’s all his fault that William is unhappy. 

_’I’m useless…’_

He doesn’t notice the smirk that graces William’s face.


End file.
